You'll Be In My Heart
by Mylle Evans
Summary: Rin nunca imaginou que fosse se apaixonar. Nem tampouco imaginou que não fosse mais ser sozinha. UA. Sesshoumaru/Rin
1. Chapter 1

**You'll Be In My Heart**

_By Mylle Evans_

---

_N.A: __Baseado em "You'll Be In My Heart", do Phill Collins._

---

**Capítulo 1 – Sonhos**

---

_Rin Nakayama__suspirou, entediada. Olhou o céu azul mais uma vez, vendo-o passar rapidamente por seus olhos castanhos, e virou-se para o lado, cansada. Viu os pais conversando no banco da frente do carro, em voz baixa, mas não prestou atenção. Haviam passado o dia viajando rumo à Tomoeda para visitar alguns amigos, e ela particularmente estava exausta. Bocejou, e se recostou na janela, fechando os olhos._

_Foi a última vez que viu sua cidade, sua família… a última vez em que não estava sozinha._

---

- Rin-chan! Acorde!

- Não, eu… não quero ficar… sozinha…

_Na sua mente era tudo muito embaçado e escuro. Via duas pessoas, neblina… e então, por um instante, tudo havia clareado – ela via que as pessoas que estavam paradas de frente para ela eram seus pais. Eles estendiam os braços, chamando-a silenciosamente, e sorriam. Mas Rin deu um passo para trás, temerosa. Se ela fosse, quem ia ficar só iam ser os Higurashi… Kagome, Shippou… e então iam ficar tristes, como ela estava naquele momento. Inesperadamente, a cena feliz havia se dissolvido, e estava assombradamente frio. Rin ergueu o rosto, e seus olhos se arregalaram levemente. Um precipício. De um lado, seus pais, e do outro, Kagome, Shippou, O Sr. E a Sra. Higurashi… Ao longe ela escutou a voz de Kagome…_

- Rin-chan! Acorde, por favor! – Kagome exclamou, exasperada. Observou a irmã se agitar na cama, agarrando o lençol com força, e passou a mão pelo cabelo, preocupada. Não gostava de agir precipitadamente… inquieta, a garota correu até a porta do quarto, e colocou a cabeça para fora, espiando o longo corredor.

Ninguém. Minimamente aliviada, ela correu de volta ao quarto, e Rin continuava murmurando enquanto dormia. Kagome suspirou, se aproximando. Se a mãe delas visse aquilo, Rin ia ter que, de novo, ir ao psicólogo. E aquilo não era nada bom… Após um instante de hesitação, Kagome levou as mãos aos ombros da irmã, e os sacudiu, com força.

Rin acordou atordoada. A respiração estava falhada, a blusão cor-de-rosa estava ligeiramente molhado de suor. A franja negra cobria-lhe os olhos, e ela estava mais pálida do que nunca.

- Kagome? O que houve? – Ela perguntou, confusa. As mãos continuavam firmemente agarradas ao lençol.

- Você estava… sonhando de novo. – Kagome murmurou, baixinho. Sentou-se na cama da irmã, fitando-a preocupadamente.

- Ah não – a mais nova sussurrou, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Deixou que algumas lágrimas fluíssem naturalmente dos olhos, sempre que fazia aquilo se sentia melhor.

- Não é culpa sua, Rin-chan – Kagome se aproximou, tocando o cabelo da irmã – Não foi nada.

- Claro que foi, Kagome! Eu estava sonhando de novo com eles! – Rin, repentinamente exasperada, segurou um soluço. Passou alguns segundos em silêncio, e respirou fundo, tentando se recompor. Não era hora para aquilo. – Mamãe me viu… assim? – ela perguntou, em voz baixa.

- Não. É cedo. – Kagome sorriu, fracamente – Não vamos nos atrasar hoje.

Rin secou as lágrimas, e tentou sorrir. Aos quatro anos havia perdido os pais num acidente de carro, enquanto iam visitar amigos num fim de semana. Rin não se lembrava de nada, tudo era embaralhado e demasiadamente confuso na sua cabeça. Só soube que quando ficou órfã, descobriu que não tinha ninguém vivo com quem pudesse morar. Por fim, quando parecia que ia passar parte da sua vida vivendo num orfanato, um gentil casal a adotou: Os Higurashi. Desde então, ela vivia com a família, e havia deixado de ser Rin Nakayama para tornar-se Rin Higurashi. Porém, aos quinze anos, ainda tinha sonhos como aqueles. Já havia ido várias vezes ao psicólogo, mas não havia adiantado nada.

- Bom, vamos aproveitar que estamos de pé – a garota murmurou, levantando-se. Respirou fundo, e foi para o banheiro, ainda abalada. Virou-se para a irmã e sorriu. – Não demoro.

Kagome sorriu, assentindo, e quando Rin estava fora de seu campo de visão, suspirou, caindo deitada na própria cama. Se aquilo continuasse, Rin ia ter que se submeter a um tratamento, coisa que ela se negava a fazer ardentemente.

- Por Deus… - balbuciou, distraída. – Como vai ser…?

- Ontem estive conversando com o Dr. Sasaki – Alguém encostado à soleira da porta murmurou, distraidamente.

Kagome pulou na cama, assustada, e bateu a cabeça na cabeceira da cama, de olhos arregalados. Olhou para a porta, e viu a mãe parada, a olhando calmamente, enquanto se aproximava vagarosamente.

- M-mãe! – a garota exclamou, em choque. Respirou fundo, e se recompôs ainda assustada. Fitou a mulher agora sentada a seus pés, na cama, e franziu o cenho. – Porque a senhora sempre faz isso?

- Desculpe, querida – A Sra. Higurashi murmurou, sem graça, mas voltou a assumir o ar preocupado. – Rin esteve sonhando de novo, não foi?

Kagome suspirou.

- Hai.

- Bom, como eu disse anteriormente, acho que encontramos a solução – a mulher juntou as mãos sob o colo, inquieta. – Ontem falei com Dr. Sasaki, e ele me disse que Rin-chan tem que ocupar a mente.

Kagome franziu o cenho.

- Como é?

- Ocupar a mente. Praticar alguma atividade. E eu estava pensando… - A Sra. Higurashi a olhou, esperançosa.

Kagome sentiu um frio na espinha. _Toda vez _que a mãe a olhava daquele jeito, pedia-lhe algo absurdo.

- Sim, mãe, estou ouvindo – ela disse, cautelosa.

- Bom… não quer tentar praticar futebol junto com Rin-chan? – A Sra. Higurashi propôs, animada.

A boca de Kagome se abriu um pouquinho.

- Bom, mãe… é que… acho que se eu e Rin-chan fomos praticar futebol… - A garota sorriu, sem graça – Não vai dar muito certo. Nós não temos… "vocação."

A Sra. Higurashi passou a mão pelo cabelo preto, confusa.

- Achei que iam gostar de praticar futebol. O Dr. Sasaki disse que é muito bom ocupar a mente. Jogar Futebol seria muito proveitoso…

- O quê? – Na porta do banheiro, uma Rin perplexa estava parada, de mãos na cintura, encarando as duas mulheres sentadas em uma das camas do quarto. – Eu, jogando futebol? – a moça fez um gesto de impaciência com as mãos, e saiu andando pelo quarto, inquieta. Repentinamente encarou a mãe adotiva, e suspirou, aborrecida. Sentou-se no espaço vago da cama de Kagome, e manteve o contato visual – Foi aquele maluco, não foi? – sibilou, em voz baixa.

- Rin-chan, querida, é para seu bem. – Kazuko ergueu-se da cama da filha mais velha, tocando os ombros da caçula. – E não chame o Sr. Sasaki de maluco, ele é um ótimo psicólogo.

- Parece mais um psiquiatra. Me sinto maluca quando vou "visitá-lo."

- Não seja tão preconceituosa, meu bem. E se ele fosse psiquiatra, o que haveria demais?

- Eu não iria lá _mesmo. _Tenho problemas emocionais, mas não cheguei ao ponto de ser maluca. Sem contar que ele tem cara de psicopata. – a menina acrescentou, pensativa.

- Rin-chan…

- Ei – Kagome resolveu interferir, após um breve instante de análise da situação. Era bom estabelecer logo um equilíbrio ou iam ter que fazer algo pior que jogar futebol. – Tenho uma sugestão.

Kazuko franziu o cenho.

- Estou escutando.

- Bom, eu e Rin-chan… nós gostamos de música – ela começou, devagar – Então… ao invés de fazermos algo para qual não temos… "talento", que tal… aprendermos a tocar um instrumento?

- Que instrumento seria?

Kagome e Rin se entreolharam.

- Piano – as duas disseram, juntas.

Kazuko cruzou os braços, mirando os rostos das filhas. Rin tinha a pele clara, olhos castanhos, e Kagome era similar à irmã. Tinham cabelo preto, longo, liso. O de Rin era ligeiramente maior, enquanto o de Kagome ia apenas até o meio das costas. As duas eram parecidas até mesmo na personalidade, e eram muito unidas. Ela sabia que não cedesse, iam dificultar as coisas. Por fim girou os olhos, e sorriu, resolvendo ceder.

- Certo. Hoje, quando vocês chegarem da escola, vamos resolver isso. – Ela sorriu, e deu ombros, dirigindo-se à saída do cômodo. – E andem rápido, senão vão se atrasar.

Kagome e Rin assentiram, sorridentes, e quando a mãe saiu do quarto, se abraçaram e começaram a pular pelo quarto, rindo.

- Eu nem acredito! – Rin disse, a voz cheia de alegria. – Que vou aprender a tocar piano!!

Kagome riu, concordando. Mas quando olhou no relógio, o sorriso desmoronou.

- Rin-chan, estamos atrasadas!

Rin olhou o relógio na cabeceira da cama, e apressou-se em vestir-se. Kagome já estava de chuveiro ligado; tinha corrido para o banheiro. Por fim, desceram para tomar café – atrasadas -, e logo estavam a caminho da escola, em companhia da mãe do irmão mais novo – Shippou – no banco de trás.

- Vocês são duas bobonas – O ruivo resmungou de repente, cruzando os braços. Ele tinha puxado ao pai das garotas, Yamato, que tinha os fios ligeiramente rubros.

Rin franziu o cenho.

- Porque?

- Estamos atrasados, suas lactobacilas gigantes vivas!!

Kagome lançou um olhar mortífero ao irmão. Rin girou os olhos. A Sra. Higurashi, ao volante, lançou um olhar repreensivo ao filho pelo retrovisor. Shippou aquiesceu.

- Não chame suas irmãs assim, Shippou – Kazuko murmurou, severa.

- Elas são altas, brancas… nem é ofensivo, mãe – o menino replicou, astucioso. Shippou tinha 12 anos, era baixinho e absurdamente esperto.

- Shippou-kun está bravo porque vai deixar Akiko esperando no portão. – Kagome murmurou, maliciosamente, para se vingar, após alguns minutos de silêncio.

O caçula ficou vermelho.

- Não é nada disso!!!

- A gente sabe. – Rin deu um sorrisinho atrevido.

Shippou abriu a boca para resmungar, mas, para seu alívio, a mãe parou o carro. Haviam chegado à escola. Apressado para se livrar da saia justa, o garoto saltou para fora do carro, murmurando um "Tchau!" rápido para a mãe e as irmãs, que desceram em seguida, e repetiram o gesto, de forma mais lenta. Ao longe, após Kazuko dar partida e sumir no fim da rua, as duas irmãs Higurashi viram o irmão encontrar uma loira no portão. Ela beijou a bochecha do ruivo e ambos entraram juntos na escola.

As duas riram silenciosamente, se encaminhando para os portões da escola.

---

_Você vai tocar piano?_

Rin releu a pequena frase e olhou para trás. Sango aguardava sua resposta ansiosa. Kagome era do 2° ano, portanto não tinha as mesmas aulas que ela. A única amiga que a acompanhava era Sango _Taijiya. Eram amigas desde a segunda série._

_Rin sorriu, escrevendo uma resposta no pequeno bilhete. A aula de matemática estava entediante._

_Sim. Mamãe disse que preciso ocupar a mente… ando tendo aqueles sonhos de novo._

_Por fim, dobrou o bilhete e virou-se para trás, jogando na carteira da amiga. Sango pegou o pequeno bilhete de primeira. Não tardou muito e logo o mesmo papel atingiu sua cabeça. Rin o abriu e leu._

_Hm… tomara que o professor seja bonito, pelo menos. Você precisa sim ocupar a mente, mas é com um namorado!!_

_ Rin corou, sem saber bem o que responder. Nunca havia namorado… e nem havia se importado com tal fato. Era feliz daquela forma. A garota hesitou em responder o bilhete, não sabia o que dizer. Melhor, até sabia… mas Sango provavelmente iria começar a tentar lhe arrumar um namorado e aí sim ela ia precisar de um psiquiatra; ia enlouquecer._

_ E então o sinal tocou, anunciando o término das aulas. Sango já estava parada ao lado da sua carteira, lhe arrastando pelos corredores._

_- Você não me contou isso! – a morena resmungou, quando já estavam nos portões da escola._

_- Contei na aula, no bilhete – Rin suspirou, monotonamente._

_- Quem comentou comigo foi a Kagome, no intervalo, você não contou! – Sango voltou a resmungar, nervosa._

_Rin girou os olhos._

_- Pelo amor de Deus, não seja dramática. É só uma aula de piano._

_- Não me refiro à aula de piano, mas aos seus sonhos. Você não me contou que voltou a sonhar com… aquilo. – Sango murmurou, cruzando os braços._

_- Não havia necessidade._

_ Sango ia começar a discutir, mas Kagome parou ofegante ao lado da irmã, olhando em voltar desconfiada, interrompendo a possível discussão. Ninguém precisou perguntar o que havia acontecido._

_- Kouga? – Sango perguntou, abrindo um sorrisinho._

_- Sim, seu irmão – Kagome resmungou, e virou-se para a irmã. – Vamos logo, ele está impossível hoje, me perseguiu por todas as aulas!!_

_Rin riu, silenciosamente._

_- Vocês são do segundo ano, ué. Sempre se esbarram pelo corredor._

_- Quero dizer que ele me chamou para sair todas as aulas! _

_- Bom, então é melhor ir logo – Sango comentou, olhando para algum ponto atrás das cabeças da cabeça das irmãs Higurashi – ele vem vindo._

_ Não bastou a garota falar duas vezes. Kagome saiu arrastando Rin – e levando Shippou pelo caminho – feito um furacão, e por pura sorte o Sr. Higurashi já esperava na porta da escola._

_ Não tardou muito e os três estavam dentro de um carro preto, saindo dos arredores da do colégio._

_- Olá, crianças – Yamato murmurou, em voz baixa._

_ Kagome sorriu, Rin murmurou algo em voz baixa, mas Shippou girou os olhos. O Sr. Higurashi arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente._

_- O que há, Shippou?_

_- Essas duas anormais. – O menino murmurou, emburrado – Saíram me arrastando escola afora!_

_- Eu tive motivos, não seja chato – Kagome replicou, distraída._

_- Bleh!_

_ O Sr. Higurashi sorriu, achando graça._

_- Relaxe – murmurou, em voz baixa. – Relaxe…_

_Os três irmãos se entreolharam. Não passou batido por nenhum que talvez as palavras do pai tivesse duplo significado…_

_---_

_ Rin entrou em casa desconfiada. Kagome fez o mesmo, e Shippou, escondido atrás das irmãs, temia que, de fato, um lactobacilo vivo gigante estivesse sentado no sofá da sala._

_Mas não havia nada._

_ Os três resolveram esquecer a desconfiança, e subiram para seus respectivos quartos, após cumprimentarem a mãe. _

_ A tarde se passou rápido, e quando o sol começou a se pôr, Rin, deitada na própria cama, lia um livro, os óculos de grau no rosto. Kagome estudava para uma prova do dia seguinte, e ao fundo uma balada de rock quebrava o silêncio._

_Foi então que a Sra. Higurashi tamborilou as costas da mão na porta. Rin murmurou um "entre" vago._

_- Queridas – Kazuko sorriu, colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto. – Temos visita!_

_ Rin tirou o óculos, e levantou-se, se espreguiçando. Kagome largou o livro sobre a cama, e imitou a irmã._

_- Quem é? – Rin perguntou, abrindo um pequeno sorriso. Esperava que fosse algum amigo, Sango havia dito que talvez fosse visitá-la._

_- Vocês vão ver – a mulher murmurou, misteriosa. _

_ Kagome e Rin se entreolharam, e seguiram a mãe pelo longo corredor e pela escada. Kagome rezava para que não fosse Kouga, ele andava persistente demais nos últimos dias. Rin cogitava a possibilidade de, remotamente, ser Sango. A mãe não fazia tanto mistério quando a amiga ia lá…_

_Mas quando seus pés tocaram os últimos degraus, nenhuma das pessoas que ela esperava estava na sala._

_De costas, um homem de cabelos longos, compridos e prateados olhava algo pela janela. Talvez o céu estrelado de início de verão._

_- Sr. Sesshoumaru – A Sra. Higurashi murmurou, e o homem se virou. – Estas são minhas filhas, Kagome e Rin Higurashi._

_ E então o queixo de Rin se abriu um pouquinho. _

_Porque nunca em sua vida havia visto olhos dourados tão lindos como aqueles._

_- Meninas, este é Sesshoumaru Taishou, o professor de piano de vocês. – A voz de Kazuko ressou, ao longe._

**Come stop your crying it will be all right**  
_Venha, pare de chorar, ficará tudo bem_

**Just take my hand hold it tight**  
_Apenas pegue minha mão, segure-a forte._

**I will protect you from all around you**  
_Eu protegerei você, de tudo ao seu redor._

**I will be here don't you cry**  
_Eu estarei aqui, não chore._

_**---**_

_**N.A:**__ Olá! Depois de décadas sem postar, aqui estou eu! Bom, eu particularmente não planejo algo grande… esse negócio de história grande demais não é muito comigo, mas vamos ver, né… Espero que tenham gostado! Eu acho que ficou tudo muito rápido, mas eu não sou muito de trabalhar tudo de uma vez só. Vou descrevendo mais detalhadamente e falando mais dos personagens conforme a história for se desenrolando. Enfim… eu vou logo avisar: Eu só vou postar o próximo capítulo se receber reviews, porque preciso muito saber a opinião de vocês, e até porque receber comentários de minhas histórias sempre me faz feliz! xD_

_Enfim… farei o possível pra não atrasar muito. Mas espero incentivos! :-D_

_Beijinhos,_

_Mylle Evans_


	2. Chapter 2

**You'll Be In My Heart**

_By Mylle Evans_

---

**Capítulo 2 – Aulas de Piano**

---

_N.A: Baseado em "You'll Be In My Heart", do Phill Collins._

---

N.A: _Antes de mais nada… Gente, me desculpem pela parte em itálico do outro capítulo. Eu não sei o que houve, mas não consegui mudar aquilo. Não importava quantas vezes eu postasse, a parte itálica se negava a deixar de ser itálica. Aquilo não era, de forma alguma, uma lembrança. Enfim… espero que curtam o capítulo! Boa leitura. :-D_

---

Rin ficou alguns segundos de queixo caído, olhando o homem de fios prateados. Ele era tão… lindo, que a garota só se deu conta de que o olhava fixamente quando Kagome lhe deu um cutucão com o cotovelo não muito amigável nas costelas.

Rin segurou um gemido de dor, e sorriu amarelo. Do outro lado da sala Shippou sorria maliciosamente, a olhando, e seus pais, Kazuko e Yamoto, que pareciam não ver nada de anormal na cena, apenas sorriam bondosamente.

A morena quase suspirou de alívio.

- Rin, Kagome, vocês farão aula de piano às tardes, todos os dias, com exceção dos fins de semana – A Sra. Higurashi começou a falar, devagar – Não é muito longe daqui… começarão às duas e as quatro estarão liberadas. O Sr. Sesshoumaru – ela lançou um olhar de ternura ao homem – assim como seu irmão, Inuyasha, irão ensiná-las.

- H-hai – Rin balbuciou, fascinada. Sentia-se estranha. Nunca havia ficado daquele jeito diante de um homem… mas Sesshoumaru não era simples e nem muito menos comum, na verdade esses adjetivos estavam longe de defini-lo.

- Certo – Kagome maneou a cabeça, e a olhou pelo canto dos olhos. Seu olhar era discreto, mas cheio de perguntas. Rin se encolheu.

- Será uma honra ensinar dois dos membros da família Higurashi a tocar piano – Sesshoumaru de repente se pronunciou, num tom baixo. – Eu e meu irmão faremos o possível para que Rin-san e Kagome-sama aprendam a tocar da melhor forma possível.

Rin mordeu o lábio, reprimindo um sorriso, fitando os pés. Kagome sorriu naturalmente, em agradecimento. Shippou parecia estar tendo um ataque, em vista que tentava não se dobrar de rir, sentado no sofá. O motivo, ao que parecia, era o rubor do rosto de Rin.

- Sesshoumaru-sama, gostaria de jantar conosco? – A sra. Higurashi perguntou, a voz cheia de simpatia.

- Eu sinto muito, mas eu… - ele começou a falar, fazendo um gesto automático de desculpas com a mão.

- Não aceitamos não como resposta, rapaz – O Sr. Higurashi deu um sorriso cheio de pés de galinha. – jante conosco.

Sesshoumaru hesitou, e por fim maneou a cabeça. Os olhos dourados, frios, pareciam ter visto alguma sinceridade no sorriso do senhor ruivo, porque ele deu um mínimo sorriso de canto em resposta.

- Como quiser.

O jantar não foi nem de longe tranqüilo. Constantemente Shippou soltava risinhos quando Rin se permitia, timidamente, olhar Sesshoumaru pelo canto dos olhos, e Kagome lançava olhares que iam da censura à fúria para o pequeno. Para Rin ela reservava apenas um franzir de cenho muito discreto. Durante o evento, ficou claro que elas só haviam conseguido uma vaga na melhor escola de música da cidade de Tókio – também conhecida como _Hinode Shogako_ – porque Yamato era amigo de Inu Taishou, dono da escola e amigo de longa data do senhor ruivo. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha eram filhos do dono.

O momento mais chamativo, porém, foi quando Shippou resolveu abrir a boca para falar.

- Sr. Sesshoumaru-sama – O pequeno se endireitou na cadeira, assumindo um ar muito serelepe. Kagome e Rin gelaram. Quando o irmão resolvia falar _daquele _jeito, coisa boa não era – O Sr. Sabia que ambas minhas irmãs são solteiras?

Rin ficou de todas as cores. Vermelha, roxa, amarela, talvez até azul. Kagome gemeu, sentindo o rosto arder.

- Não, não sabia – Sesshoumaru respondeu, educadamente – Mas devo imaginar que tenham muitos pretendentes as rodeando. – Ele lançou um olhar à Kagome e a Rin. Não um olhar malicioso, mas educadamente analisador – Elas são muito bonitas.

Rin corou de prazer. Kagome sorriu lisonjeada, embora sua vontade de matar Shippou estivesse aumentando a cada segundo que se passava.

- Hm… - O ruivinho coçou o queixo, astuto – Mas… e o Sr. Sesshoumaru, não tem nenhuma namorada?

Sesshoumaru se permitiu abrir um pequeno sorriso. Que garoto mais ardiloso!

- Eu prefiro não comentar sobre minha vida pessoal – Ele sorriu, e foi o suficiente para Shippou voltar a relaxar na cadeira, satisfeito por ter conseguido o que queria, o suficiente para Rin baixar os olhos, ligeiramente desconcertada por ter estado tão concentrada na conversa, e o suficiente para Kagome prender a respiração, temendo o que veria em seguida.

Mas não houve nada. Apenas Kazuko e Yamato trocaram um olhar rápido antes de tentarem consertar a situação constrangedora, dando uma pequena bronca em Shippou antes. O pequeno simplesmente encolheu os ombros, travesso. Voltaram a falar de negócios, e o jantar adquiriu uma atmosfera mais pesada. Não pelo assunto, mas pela vergonha ainda presente de Kagome e Rin. Esta última conseguiu acertar um chute na canela de Shippou em certo ponto da noite - que caiu com rapidez - e o caçula dos Higurashi teve que reprimir um grito de dor.

Por fim, por volta das sete horas, Sesshoumaru Taishou foi embora. Com um aceno discreto, ele despediu-se de todos, e se foi. Foi nesse momento que Kagome voltou a respirar novamente. Na seqüência, Rin adquiriu a cor normal, e as duas sorriram sadicamente, mirando o irmão caçula. Ele estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, comendo outra fatia do pudim de chocolate que fora sobremesa.

- Meninas, vamos subir – O Sr. e a Sra. Higurashi estavam nos primeiros degraus da escadas. – Vamos descansar um pouco, está bem?

Kagome e Rin sorriram, maneando a cabeça. Yamato e Kazuko Higurashi eram dois conhecidos médicos da cidade e trabalhavam em um grande hospital, portanto, no fim do dia, estavam cansados.

- O que vamos fazer com os restos mortais de Shippou, Ka-chan? – Rin perguntou, começando a se encaminhar para a cozinha, sorrindo inocentemente. Shippou não havia percebido a aproximação das irmãs.

- Não sei, estava pensando em jogar no mar, Rin-chan – Kagome acompanhou a irmã, as duas cercando a porta da cozinha.

- Não, não! Ia dar dor de barriga nos tubarões. Que tal… - ambas pararam diante da soleira da porta, sorrindo sadicamente. – Comermos o pâncreas dele com batatas?

Shippou estreitou os olhos, preparando-se para correr.

---

- E aí? – Sango perguntou, animada. – O que aconteceu? O que ele respondeu? – a morena exclamou, animada. Estavam no meio da aula de Biologia e conversavam aos cochichos. O professor Yoshida caminhava pela sala, explicando a matéria distraidamente.

- Sango, pare de ser escandalosa – Rin advertiu, elevando o corpo para frente, a fim de fazer a amiga escutar melhor o relato do jantar da noite anterior. Sango, que se sentava na carteira da frente, estava quase deitada de tão inclinada para trás.

- Você me diz que o seu professor parece um ator de Hollywood e quer que eu fique calma? Pelo amor de Deus! – a garota resmungou, baixando o volume da voz.

- Não exagera – Rin sentiu o sangue circulando mais rápido nas bochechas.

- Blá…Conta logo o que ele disse!

- Bom… ele disse que preferia não falar da vida pessoal dele – a morena murmurou, pensativa.

- Ahh!!! – Sango deu um gritinho um pouco alto demais. Alguns alunos em volta a olharam curiosamente, e a garota se endireitou, esfregando a perna direita de repente, fazendo uma falsa careta de dor – Cãibra…!

Todos voltaram a olhar o professor.

- Sango, mais uma dessa e não te conto mais nada – Rin sibilou.

- Desculpe. Me animei com a idéia dele possivelmente estar interessado em você, ou algo assim!

Rin arregalou os olhos levemente, chocada.

- Como é? _Tá doida?_

- Ora, ele não disse que era comprometido, motivos ele teve!

- Ele é reservado! Foi _só _por isso!

- Sei…

- Sango, você é impossível. – A Higurashi caçula murmurou, derrotada. A idéia de Sesshoumaru Taishou interessado nela era _bizarra._

- Estou tentando ver o lado positivo da coisa, não banque a rabugenta. – A morena resmungou, e suspirou. Após alguns instantes, voltou a falar – Acho que vou fazer piano também… - ela disse de repente, aérea.

- Você enlouqueceu – Rin disse, ligeiramente risonha – Você gosta de rock! Como vai fazer piano?

- Hm…é uma escola de _música, _não devem ensinar somente piano… e quero acompanhar essa história de perto.

Rin suspirou, girando os olhos.

- Eu pressinto que isso ainda vai render muitas confusões… - murmurou para si mesma, ao ver Sango agitar-se na carteira da frente.

---

Sesshoumaru suspirou, afrouxando o nó da gravata. Estava dentro de uma das salas da _Hinode Shogako_, analisando alguns documentos. Inu Taishou, seu pai, havia dito que ia se atrasar, e pediu que ele o fizesse, somente para adiantar um pouco. Ele havia concordado de bom grado, mas estava, de certa forma, arrependido… não gostava nem um pouco de analisar documentos. Não gostava de trabalhar numa sala fechada, sem poder de fato _tocar _música. Quando o pai propôs que abrissem a escola, ele havia deixado aquilo claro. Queria tocar. E era por isso que era um dos principais professores. Ele, juntamente com Inuyasha e Miroku, eram peças fundamentais para o funcionamento do lugar.

A porta se abriu, com um rangido, e, desperto de seus pensamentos, Sesshoumaru pousou os olhos sob a figura que entrara na sala. Era um homem alto, de cabelos longos e prateados, olhos dourados, porém mais esguio que ele. Seu irmão, Inuyasha Taishou, entrou na sala e sentou-se em um dos sofás da sala, emburrado.

- Irmãozinho, você resolveu aparecer – Sesshoumaru sorriu, sarcástico.

- Mas é claro, eu não consigo ficar longe da sua _adorável _e _agradável _pessoa – O caçula dos Taishou respondeu, numa ironia pesada, cruzando os braços.

- Bom saber. Pensei que fosse me abandonar. – Sesshoumaru deixou os papéis sob a mesa, e ergueu-se, olhando as horas no relógio de pulso. – As Higurashi vão chegar daqui a pouco. Onde está o imprestável do Houshi?

- Estou bem aqui, caro Sesshoumaru – um moreno entrou na sala vagarosamente, com um sorriso tranqüilo nos lábios. Era alto, e usava um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo, rouaps leves e discretas. Fisicamente era ligeiramente similar aos Taishou.

- Sempre atrasado – Sesshoumaru murmurou, com desdém.

- Eu chego na hora certa. – Miroku sorriu, maneando a cabeça.

Inuyasha limitou-se a tossir, para disfarçar uma risada de escárnio, e Sesshoumaru girou os olhos.

- Como foi que os Higurashi conseguiram uma vaga? – O caçula dos Taishou perguntou, cruzando os braços, curioso.

- O Sr. Higurashi é amigo de longa data do nosso pai. É até um senhor simpático.

- Interessante… quem vai dar aulas ao senhor simpático? – Miroku sorriu, irônico.

- Ninguém, porque o _Sr. Higurashi _não vai fazer aula nenhuma. Suas filhas, Kagome e Rin Higurashi, é quem vão fazer aulas de piano. – Sesshoumaru respondeu, vagamente.

A expressão de Miroku desmoronou um pouquinho.

- Mas que droga, só não lamento não ser o professor de piano porque não gosto de música clássica – o moreno resmungou, fechando a cara.

- Garanto que nenhuma garota ia querer ter um professor ninfomaníaco, Houshi – Sesshoumaru murmurou tranquilamente.

- Eu não sou ninfomaníaco!! Da onde você tir…

- Boa tarde, garotos – Inu Taishou entrou de repente na sala, apressado. Podia-se dizer que Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha eram réplicas do homem. – Que bom que estão os três aqui. Miroku, seus alunos já chegaram. Sess e Inu, desçam para esperar as Higurashi, sim? - ele falou muito rápido, num tom de voz majestoso que inacreditavelmente não tinha um pingo de arrogância, mas sim gentileza. – Nos vemos mais tarde. – Sorriu, por fim, sentando na cadeira onde antes Seshoumaru estivera. – Sess, obrigado por analisar esses documentos para mim.

O filho mais velho de Inu Taishou maneou a cabeça, e juntamente com Inuyasha e Miroku, se retirou da sala. Miroku seguiu o lado oposto dos irmãos Taishou, enquanto estes começaram a descer as escadas para recepcionar Rin e Kagome Higurashi.

---

- Rin, a gente vai se atrasar, desce logo!

Rin ouviu a irmã berrar do andar de baixo, e mordeu o lábio, se olhando no espelho. Havia trocado de roupa pelo menos umas trinta vezes, e por fim havia colocado jeans e blusa simples. A garota girou os olhos, aborrecida com a própria demora para vestir algo tão comum. Suspirou, e por fim prendeu o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo alto, saindo do quarto às pressas. Desceu as escadas aos pulos e encontrou Kagome na porta de casa, já irritada, com a chave na fechadura apenas esperando-a.

- Já era hora! Que demora! – A Higurashi mais velha reclamou, e quando Rin passou por ela, trancou a porta e saiu arrastando a caçula consigo. Um pouco a frente um táxi as esperava, e foi para dentro do veículo que as duas entraram. Após dar as coordenadas de para onde iam, Kagome voltou-se para a irmã.

- Porque você demorou tanto, Rin-chan?

- Eu estava indecisa sobre o que vestir – Rin assumiu, corando.

Kagome encarou a irmã por alguns instantes, meditando. Sorriu quando chegou a uma conclusão.

- Sesshoumaru-sama te encantou – Não era uma pergunta, mas um afirmação.

Rin desviou o olhar, preferindo não discutir o assunto, e Kagome comprimiu os lábios para evitar uma risada. Após alguns minutos, as duas chegaram a um enorme prédio. Era uma construção antiga, as paredes cinza eram simples, porém arrojadas. Rin sorriu encantada, saltando para fora do táxi. Kagome pagou a corrida e imitou a irmã. As duas se entreolharam brevemente antes de começarem a adentrar o local. A _Hinode Shogako _era simplesmente maravilhosa, e quando as irmãs Higurashi entraram na recepção da escola, ficaram mais impressionadas ainda, se é que era possível.

- Boa tarde – Kagome murmurou, educadamente. Se aproximou do balcão de recepção, juntamente com Rin. Uma garota de olhos cor chocolate as olhou, e sorriu, gentilmente.

- Boa tarde – a garota aproximou-se um pouco mais – Meu nome é Ayame Nakano, no que posso ajudá-las?

- Bom, nós temos uma aula de piano – Kagome murmurou, e fez uma pausa – Com os professores Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru Taishou.

Ayame ficou alguns segundos pensativa, e então sua expressão se iluminou, no instante seguinte.

- Ah sim – a garota fez um gesto de impaciência, como se tivesse deixado passar um detalhe muito óbvio, e se abaixou. Quando voltou a erguer-se, trazia dois mapas nas mãos. Os colocou sob o balcão de mogno – Como pude esquecer…O Sr. Taishou me disse. Vou circular paras vocês o caminho que devem seguir, porque a escola é grande, é fácil se perder… - Agilmente, Ayame pegou uma das canetas esferográficas dentro de um pote, e circulou algumas rotas do mapa. O analisou por alguns momentos, e então entregou os papéis às Higurashi. Abriu um imenso sorriso. – Espero que gostem das aulas!

Kagome e Rin sorriram, agradecidas, e seguiram pelo corredor da direita. De acordo com o mapa, aquele era o caminho mais curto para chegarem à sala de piano. Ansiosas, as duas irmãs seguiram por todas as rotas indicadas que Ayame havia destacado, e por fim pararam em frente a uma porta grande, altiva e, na opinião de Rin, intimidadora. Entreolharam-se.

- Tudo bem – Kagome resmungou, após notar o medo explícito no olhar da irmã caçula – Eu bato.

- Muito, _muito obrigado _– A caçula agradeceu, aliviada.

Kagome girou os olhos, e tamborilou as costas da mão na porta. Não demorou muito, e alguém a abriu.

Foi a vez da Higurashi mais velha sentir a boca abrir um pouquinho. Parado diante delas, um homem de cabelos compridos, olhos dourados e de ar desleixado as encarava. Não era Sesshoumaru, definitivamente. Este era mais esguio, de olhar menos frio, e parecia mais jovial. Ele tinha um sorriso de lado.

Rin pigarreou.

- Boa tarde, nós…

- As irmãs Higurashi. Kagome – ele olhou para Kagome – e Rin. – Ele olhou para a mais baixa, e deu passagem para ambas – Entrem.

Kagome se recompôs, sem-graça, e entrou. Rin a acompanhou, sentindo-se um peixe fora d'água. Quando entraram na sala, descobriram que, de fato, haviam acertado na mosca ao escolher piano. Haviam dois na imensa sala. Nenhum ruído, nenhum som ao fundo, mas a elegância estava impregnada nas paredes. Rin sorriu abobada, e sentiu o rosto corar ao ver Sesshoumaru se aproximar. Quando o homem parou diante delas, o rapaz semelhante a ele o imitou. Ficaram frente a frente.

- Este é meu irmão Inuyasha – Sesshoumaru apontou para o rapaz. – Ele irá ensinar Kagome-sama. Eu me encarregarei de ensinar Rin.

Nada mais foi dito. Rin acompanhou Sesshoumaru, e após observar a irmã – estranhamente corada – sentar num banco ao lado do irmão de Sesshoumaru, ela fez o mesmo.

E então estavam lá. Sentados lado a lado, em silêncio. Sesshoumaru começou a falar, sério.

- Você quer mesmo tocar? – O homem perguntou, em voz baixa. Mirava o tampo preto do instrumento.

Rin foi pega de guarda-baixa.

- Claro que sim – murmurou um pouco surpresa.

- Você tem que _amar _tocar. Tem que se dedicar.

Rin suspirou. A visão de Sesshoumaru, o homem gentil e educado, tinha se distorcido um pouco. Será que ele perguntava aquilo a todos seus alunos?

- Escute – ela começou, tentando ser paciente – Eu _quero, _eu _gosto _e _vou _aprender a tocar. Se estou aqui, se vim até aqui, é porque estou disposta a me dedicar e a aprender a amar tocar piano.

Sesshoumaru segurou um sorriso, olhando a garota ao seu lado com interesse. Não imaginou que ela tivesse uma personalidade tão forte… parecia intimidada e inebriada em sua presença. Esperava que ela se sentisse amedrontada; esperava que ela fosse _fraca._

- Certo. – ele murmurou, por fim.

Os minutos seguintes se seguiram numa explicação complicada sobre as teclas e os pedais do piano. Em certo ponto, Rin sentiu a cabeça girar um pouquinho, e ficou sinceramente aliviada quando Sesshoumaru abriu o tampo do instrumento e lhe mostrou as teclas.

A garota se sentiu intimidada pela primeira vez. Mais do que isso… já era difícil se concentrar quando Sesshoumaru lhe lançava os seus costumeiros olhares frios, imagine tocar na frente dele!

- Faça o seguinte… toque primeiro. Só para… eu ter uma noção. – ela propôs, timidamente.

Esperou uma resposta fria, mas esta não veio. O que veio foi um tapa que ecoou pela sala. Sesshoumaru, assim como Rin, olhou para o casal ao lado. Kagome tinha a cara fechada, Inuyasha esfregava a mão, indignado.

- Seu estúpido!! Se for pra me ensinar dessa forma, é melhor não ensinar!!

- Feh! Deixe de ser nervosa, mulher!! Estou lhe explicando o mecanismo!!

- Você ensina muito mal. – Kagome disse simplesmente, após respirar fundo e recompor a expressão.

Inuyasha girou os olhos, emburrado.

- Assim disse a senhora 'eu-sei-tocar-de-tudo'.

- Idiota.

- Chata.

Rin recompôs a expressão, que antes estivera chocada, e segurou o riso. Olhou para Sesshoumaru ligeiramente risonha, mas ele a encarava friamente.

A garota sentiu um frio na espinha.

- Ainda quer que eu toque, Rin?

- Q-quero.

- Então concentre-se.

Depois daquele aviso, a garota passou a se desligar do restante do mundo. Concentrou-se no piano. Uma pequena parte da sua mente se perguntava como ela fora achar Sesshoumaru tão gentil e amável. Obviamente que notara que ele era frio, isso era claro até para quem nunca havia trocado uma palavra com o rapaz. Mas o jeito como ele falava, a voz severa… ele era duro. De um lado, aquilo até combinava com ele, mas de outro… bom, a verdade é que havia decepcionado-se.

Já Kagome, sentada no outro banco, se perguntava como alguém tão lindo era tão emburrado e rabugento. Inuyasha explicava bem, mas era muito impaciente. A morena vez ou outra tinha que pedir para que ele voltasse a repetir a explicação, porque não entendia. Até aí tudo bem. O problema era que ele se irritava. Por várias vezes tinham discutido em voz baixa, e só nas primeiras horas. Kagome suspirou. Só não pedia para mudar de professor porque seu pai havia falado muito bem dos filhos de Inu Taishou, e porque Rin parecia estar desenvolvendo uma paixão platônica por Sesshoumaru.

Não ia ser ela quem ia destruir isso.

Às quatro da tarde, a aula acabou, para o alívio de Rin e também de Kagome. Os irmãos Taishou apenas assentiram quando elas acenaram, despedindo-se, e saíram da sala. Quando a porta se fechou, as duas Higurashi deram de cara com uma garota de cabelos prateados e olhos negros. Ela era tinha um olhar determinadamente frio. Uma versão feminina de Sesshoumaru.

- Hm, boa tarde – Rin murmurou, após trocar um longo olhar com a garota. Não conseguira evitar, tendo em vista que a estranha passou a olhá-la fixamente.

- Você é a nova aluna de Sesshoumaru-sama – a menina murmurou simplesmente. Usava um vestido de alças branco, que combinava com seus fios claros.

- É, sou. Como sabe?

- Sesshoumaru-sama é muito gentil. Não acha? – ela sorriu sonhadora, ignorando a pergunta de Rin.

A caçula das Higurashi franziu o cenho, surpresa. Coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, e abriu um sorriso sem graça.

- É, é sim… - murmurou, desviando o olhar.

- A propósito… - Havia algo mais do que frieza no olhar da estranha menina. – Meu nome é Kanna Iwasaki.

- Eu sou Rin Higurashi. E essa é minha irmã, Kagome Higurashi.

A garota de olhar frio maneou a cabeça, e em seguida abriu a porta. Entrou, sem voltar a fechá-la, e Rin pôde escutar muito bem o tom mais suave de Sesshoumaru ao falar com Kanna.

Parecia que ela não era a aluna favorita.

**For one so small you seem so strong**  
_Para alguém tão pequena, você parece tão forte._

**My arms will hold you**  
_Meus braços vão segurar você_

**Keep you safe and warm**  
_Manter você a salva e aquecida_

**This bond between us can't be broken**  
_Este vínculo entre nós não pode ser quebrado_

**I will be here, don't you cry**  
_Eu estarei aqui, não chore_

---

N.A: _Oláá! E aí, gostaram? Eu achei um capítulo meio vago, mas gostei um pouquinho xD_

_Gente… façam uma autora feliz, comentem! xD Eu gosto muito mesmo de saber o que vocês acham do capítulo. Aliás, o próximo já está pronto e, sendo assim, logo eu vou postá-lo. Agradecimento especial à Mitzrael Girl, grande autora, grande revisora, que me incentiva muito. Mana, obrigado pela empolgação, pelo comentário, por tudo! Você é nota mil! :-D_

_Também gostaria de agradecer a __**likah-chan**__, que deixou uma review muy simpática. Obrigada!_

_Enfim… até o próximo capítulo._

_Beijinhos!_

_Mylle Evans_


	3. Chapter 3

**You'll Be In My Heart**

_By Mylle Evans_

---

_N.A: Baseado em "You'll Be In My Heart", do Phill Collins._

---

**Capítulo 3 – Irritação à flor da pele**

---

Rin terminou de fazer a longa trança no cabelo e sorriu, aprovando o resultado. A cascata negra entrelaçada descia pelas costas da garota num manto sedoso. Ela particularmente preferia daquela forma. Não andava com muita disposição para deixar o cabelo solto… andava impaciente e agitada. Rin balançou levemente a cabeça, espantando os pensamentos, e deu ombros. Olhou para o relógio em cima da cabeceira da cama. Não estava atrasada, e Kagome não estava aos berros. Sorriu, e saiu do quarto, descendo as escadas.

Encontrou a irmã mais velha tomando café, junto com Shippou e a mãe, Kazuko. O Sr. Higurashi já tinha ido trabalhar.

- Bom dia – Murmurou, entrando no cômodo.

- Bom dia, meu bem. Acordou cedo hoje – Kazuko comentou, satisfeita. Estava feliz porque ultimamente Rin não andava mais acordando assustada, ou aos gritos. Havia uma semana que as aulas de piano tinham começado, e desde então a garota já não tinha problemas com o sono.

- Fui dormir cedo ontem – Rin encolheu os ombros, sentando-se ao lado de Shippou, que mastigava um grande pedaço de maçã. O garoto limitou-se a girar os olhos quando a irmã do meio lhe deu uma piscadela.

- Graças a Deus – Kagome murmurou, distraída. Levou uma colherada de cereal à boca e mastigou-o, mal-humorada.

Kazuko não percebeu a cara fechada da filha mais velha. Shippou observava a maçã que tinha em mãos com muito interesse, mas Rin prestou atenção… e sorriu, sem humor. Sabia o motivo. Kagome andava aérea e irritadiça ultimamente, e até onde notara, Rin percebeu, aos poucos, que a irmã ficava especialmente pior perto da hora das aulas de piano. Ela e Inuyasha brigavam feito gato e rato, todas as aulas.

Já ela e Sesshoumaru… a verdade é que mal se falavam. Nada mais além do piano. Rin ainda gostava um pouco do rapaz, ainda se sentia encantada, mas havia tomado nota de ficar de boca fechada para não falar o que não devia perto dele. Ele era muito intimidador, e, desde o dia em que vira Kanna, ouvindo sem querer o tom suave que professor usou com a garota, notou que ele só era áspero com ela, diferente de como tratava os demais – ela já havia o visto falar com outras pessoas. Ele era frio, mas não era agressivo como normalmente era ao se tratar dela.

A garota suspirou, espantando os pensamentos. Comeu um pedaço de torrada, mas foi interrompida pela mãe.

- Crianças, vamos? Se demorarmos mais, vamos nos atrasar – A Sra. Higurashi murmurou, retirando-se da mesa. Pegou a bolsa, que estava em cima do balcão de mogno da cozinha, e esperou todos na sala. Em questão de minutos, Kagome, Shippou e Rin pegaram as mochilas, e juntos, todos se encaminharam para a garagem.

Instantes depois estavam acomodados no carro preto dos Higurashi, viajando pelas ruas de Tókio. Rin observou, distraída, que o verão avançava cada vez mais veloz. O sol penetrava pelos vidros do carro, e ela podia sentir o calor dele se espalhando pelo corpo. Era muito agradável, e era a única coisa que a animava.

Não demorou muito, e Kazuko estacionou o carro em frente aos portões da escola. Kagome, Rin e Shippou se despediram ao descer, entrando no colégio, e lá dentro se misturaram aos demais estudantes. O sinal ainda não tinha tocado, então as irmãs Higurashi sentaram-se em um dos bancos do pátio, na intenção de esperar Sango chegar confortavelmente.

Rin espiou Kagome pelo canto dos olhos, e decidiu que aquela era uma boa hora para conversar sobre seus respectivos professores de piano.

- Kagome? – perguntou, cautelosa.

A irmã voltou-se para ela, abrindo um pequeno sorriso.

- Sim?

- Eu quero perguntar uma coisa – Rin murmurou, mordendo o lábio.

Kagome maneou a cabeça.

- Pergunte.

- Bom…ultimamente você anda muito irritadiça. Eu queria saber se o motivo é o Inuyasha, sabe – ela fez uma sinal de impaciência com as mãos, se perguntando porque estava sendo tão casual. Eram irmãs!

Kagome suspirou, entrelaçando os dedos.

- Você percebeu? – ela perguntou, carrancuda.

Rin não entendeu.

- O… quê?

- Acho que odeio ele – disse, simplesmente.

Rin abriu um sorrisinho.

- O amor e o ódio são bem próximos.

Kagome girou os olhos.

- Não comece a falar bobagens – a morena resmungou, aborrecida. Rin suspirou e concordou, silenciosamente, quando viu que a irmã mais velha ia se irritar. Mas resolveu perguntar o motivo, mesmo assim.

- Bom, então ele é motivo. Mas… porquê?

- Aquele _animal_ – Kagome rosnou, mal-humorada – não tem paciência para ensinar. Não quero decepcionar mamãe, logo ela vai comprar um piano. Quero aprender a tocar direito!

- Verdade – Rin murmurou, meditando. Pelo menos Sesshoumaru a ensinava bem.

- Mas e você e o Sesshoumaru? – Kagome perguntou, marota, após alguns instantes de silêncio.

Rin corou.

- O que tem eu e ele?

- Você o olha de um jeito diferente, não fuja do assunto, Rin-chan!!

Rin girou os olhos.

- Ele não gosta de mim – ela fez uma careta.

- Quem disse?

- Ele me trata acidamente. – ela sacudiu os ombros, simplesmente.

- Certamente porque você é diferente aos olhos dele.

Rin suspirou.

- Só se for de uma forma negativa!!

- Pare de ver as coisas pelo lado negativo, Rin-chan – Kagome murmurou, pensativa – Sesshoumaru-sama gosta de você.

- Kagome, você é louca.

- Apenas vejo as coisas numa perspectiva diferente.

Rin abriu a boca para retrucar, mas viu Sango entrar e procurar por ambas com o olhar. Levantou-se do banco e acenou, chamando a amiga. Não demorou nem um minuto e Kouga se postou ao lado de Kagome, ocupando o lugar dela antes mesmo da irmã, Sango, chegar.

- Bom dia, meu anjo – ele murmurou, carinhosamente.

- Bom dia, Kouga – Kagome respondeu, monotonamente. Não era porque não gostava de Kouga… mas porque ele era insistente demais. Já havia tentado vários meios de conquistá-la – muitas vezes até abusando da paciência dela – e era difícil ficar perto dele sem se irritar.

- Como está? – Ele perguntou, docemente. Passou o braço pelos ombros da garota e a puxou para perto. Kagome se encolheu.

- Muito bem… mas estava melhor há uns segundos atrás, sinceramente. – ela respondeu, pouco à vontade.

Kouga abriu a boca para responder, mas o sinal tocou. Kagome saltou do banco e correu para a sala. Kouga imitou a garota, seguindo-a. Sango e Rin se limitaram a rir enquanto assistiam a cena.

---

Era aula de artes, e a professora – Sra. Hashimoto – falava sobre a cultura musical de Tókio. Rin prestava atenção, concentrada. Sango, atrás dela, fazia o mesmo. Todos os alunos estavam sentados em duplas, mas apesar disso as duas amigas não estavam juntas. Pelo contrário. Ao lado de Rin, sentava Takumi Yamaguchi, um rapaz de cabelos escuros e olhos castanhos, que constantemente tocava a mão na da Higurashi mais nova timidamente. A garota invariavelmente ficava sem graça, e desejava ardentemente que a aula acabasse logo para que ela pudesse ir para casa. Não era porque Takumi estava a deixando sem graça… ele era até bonito, e muito gentil, mas sim porque estava estranhamente ansiosa pela aula de piano daquela sexta-feira.

E era culpa da Kagome, que havia colocado minhocas em sua cabeça. Rin segurou um suspiro, se perguntando o _por que. _Desejou que a professora Hashimoto deixasse ao menos uma vez os alunos escolherem seus próprios parceiros… assim poderia cochichar com Sango sobre o assunto.

- Alguém aqui conhece a escola de música _Hinode Shogako? – _A senhora Hashimoto - baixinha e ligeiramente roliça - perguntou, simpaticamente.

Várias mãos se ergueram no ar, e a linha de pensamentos de Rin se interrompeu quando a professora citou o nome da escola.

- Pois bem… não há como não conhecer, não é mesmo? – Ela deu um sorriso bondoso. – Alguém aqui faz aula lá?

Rin ergueu a mão.

- Que instrumento você toca, querida? – a professora perguntou, animada.

- Piano – Rin murmurou, corada por ter a atenção da sala focada em si.

- Que coincidência! Porque sabe… - A sra. Hashimoto se encaminhou até a porta da sala, e a abriu – Hoje, aqui na nossa escola, temos dois dos professores de música mais conhecidos da _Hinode Shogako. _Curiosamente… professores de piano!

O sangue fugiu do rosto de Rin. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha entraram na sala elegantemente, e se postaram ao lado da professora, que ficou absurdamente baixinha ao lado dos dois homens.

- Rin-chan, esses são seus professores? – a professora perguntou, empolgada.

- A-apenas o professor Sesshoumaru-sama – Rin sussurrou, corada novamente. O olhar de Sesshoumaru encontrou o dela, e brevemente ambos mantiveram o contato visual.

- Oh, que grosseria a minha! – A Sra. Hashimoto sorriu, fazendo um gesto amplo com as mãos – Classe, esses são Inuyasha e Sesshoumaru Taishou!

Os alunos murmuram uma boa-vinda simpática. Takumi tocou os dedos na mão de Rin, que ficou sem-graça. Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos, sem que a garota visse.

Logo após essa passagem rápida de acontecimentos, a professora Hashimoto começou a tagarelar descontraída sobre a escola _Hinode,_ bombardeando Inuyasha – que estava mal-humorado e fazia questão de mostrar isso a todos, apesar de ser impecavelmente educado – e Sesshoumaru – frio, ligeiramente irritadiço, mas perfeitamente civilizado – com várias perguntas.

Quando o sinal tocou, não foi só Rin que ficou aliviada. Logo após a saída dos dois pianistas da sala, juntamente com a professora, a garota jogou todo o material na mochila, passou a alça pelo ombro e praticamente saiu correndo da sala. Takumi e Sango repetiram o gesto e saíram no encalço da menina.

- Rin!! – os dois exclamaram, juntos. Sango eufórica, Takumi tímido. A Higurashi caçula voltou-se para os dois, parando de correr. Queria ir logo para casa, estava com medo de esbarrar em Sesshoumaru em um dos corredores.

- Rin – Foi Takumi que chegou primeiro. Sango diminuiu o passo, um pouco mais à trás. Rin rogou pragas mentalmente à amiga.

- Takumi – a garota sorriu, sem graça. Estavam diante da diretoria.

- Eu… - ele coçou a parte de trás da cabeça, sem jeito. Desviou o olhar, e depois fitou a Higurashi caçula intensamente – Queria te fazer uma pergunta.

Rin assentiu positivamente, nervosa. Sabia o que viria a seguir… sua mente já trabalhava em possíveis respostas gentis para dizer um não a Takumi. Gostava dele, mas o via apenas como colega de classe. Não tinha interesse no rapaz.

- Eu queria saber se… você quer ir ao cinema comigo hoje à noite. – ele propôs, o rosto ficando vermelho.

Rin hesitou, sem graça. Apertou os dedos na alça da bolsa, pronta para começar a falar… e então Takumi tocou em seu cabelo. Vermelho, ele colocou uma mecha negra atrás da orelha de Rin, e sorriu, sem jeito.

A Higurashi mais nova ficou sem reação. Aquilo fora tão doce que realmente a havia surpreendido. Takumi sentiu-se confiante ao notar que havia deixado a garota que gostava sem jeito. Alargou o tímido sorriso que trazia no rosto, e se aproximou um pouco mais de Rin.

- Rin? – O rapaz perguntou, baixinho.

A morena balançou a cabeça, e passou a mão pela franja negra, afastando-a dos olhos.

- Desculpe – murmurou, sem graça.

- Tudo bem. – Takumi sorriu, e depois mordeu o lábio, ansioso – Você… vai?

Rin sorriu amarelo. E agora?!

- Não, ela não vai – Alguém disse num tom de voz frio.

Rin e Takumi olharam para o lado, e viram Sesshoumaru se aproximar. Ele tinha a cara fechada, e olhava para Takumi com nítido desprezo. Rin estava pasma.

- Porque eu não vou? – ela soltou, desorientada.

- Tem aulas de piano.

- As aulas são à tarde.

- Isso pode atrapalhar seu desempenho.

- Não pode não.

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos. Rin voltou à realidade e cobriu a boca com as mãos. Takumi olhava de um para o outro confuso.

- Takumi – Rin começou, corada, após voltar a notar que o rapaz estava ali. Tirou as mãos da boca e o fitou. Dizer um não a um garoto já era difícil. Dizer não a um garoto gentil como Takumi era mais difícil ainda. Mas dizer não a Takumi na presença de _Sesshoumaru _era surreal. Constrangedoramente horrível – Eu… não posso ir. Tenho compromissos a noite.

O rosto de Takumi desmoronou um pouquinho, mas ele manteve o tímido sorriso lá.

- Tudo bem. A gente pode ir outro dia – o rapaz sorriu. Olhou as horas no relógio de pulso, ignorando totalmente o gélido olhar de Sesshoumaru, e coçou a cabeça. – Já vou indo. Até amanhã.

E sorriu, dando ombros. Mas de repente deu meia volta e voltou correndo antes de chegar ao fim do corredor. Se aproximou e depositou um beijo na bochecha de Rin. Sesshoumaru o olhou de uma forma perigosa e mortal, e o rapaz, temendo pela integridade física, finalmente foi embora.

Após esse breve acontecimento, Rin e Sesshoumaru ficaram livres da presença "intrusa". E então a Higurashi mais nova permitiu que a irritação que estava tentando conter fluísse naturalmente.

Voltou-se para Sesshoumaru.

- Por que fez isso?

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Não fiz nada.

- Espantou Takumi!! Por quê?!

- Não fiz nada Rin, não seja ridícula – O pianista murmurou indiferente.

A morena fechou uma das mãos num punho. Ele interrompeu o convite de Takumi – não que ela fosse aceitar -, disse não ao garoto por ela – aquilo havia até a ajudado, mas Sesshoumaru não tinha direito!! – e ainda dizia que não tinha feito _nada?_

- Escute aqui, seu grande estúpido – a garota apontou o dedo para o peito do rapaz – Você não tem direito de se intrometer na minha vida, você é só meu professor de piano!!!

- E você é uma garota estressada. – Sesshoumaru a encarou com desdém.

- Não sou estressada, não diga o que não sabe! Você é um grande idiota!!!

- Você não ia sair com aquele garoto – Sesshoumaru murmurou, colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos da calça, ignorando Rin.

- Não importa se eu ia ou não sair!! Você é um… – Rin respirou fundo ao notar que estava se alterando. O dedo já estava quase encostando no peito do professor. Achando melhor evitar problemas na frente da escola inteira, a garota respirou fundo e lançou à Sesshoumaru seu olhar mais afiado – Porque você faz isso? – sibilou, em voz baixa.

Sesshoumaru se divertia com as reações de Rin. Demorou um pouco para responder, porque em algum ponto escuro da sua mente ele se perguntava o motivo pelo qual agira daquela forma. Rin era uma adolescente normal, obviamente que saía com rapazes. Mas o impulso… a raiva que ele sentiu ao ver Takumi tocando-a… sendo tão atrevido… aquilo foi à gota d'água para ele. O problema era: Por que fora a gota d'água? Só conhecia Rin há uma semana. Era ridículo ter agido daquela forma.

Por fim suspirou e mirou a garota. Os olhos cor de chocolate da aluna estavam intensamente fixos em seu rosto.

- Pode especificar o que eu fiz? – Perguntou, após manter, por um curto período de tempo, o contato visual com Rin.

- Você não gosta de mim. Você me trata asperamente. E quando chega aqui – a morena levantou as mãos para o ar – age desse jeito estranho!!

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos ao ouvir o que Rin achava dele. Nada daquilo era verdade… simplesmente queria deixá-la forte porque, _aos seus olhos_, ela era fraca. Mas diante daquele comportamento… o corredor em que estavam agora estava vazio, mas antes tinham outros alunos perambulando por ali. Porém nada impediu que Rin deixasse sua irritação transbordar. Afinal de contas, ao menos corajosa ela era. Outra pessoa teria se contido para prezar a imagem.

- Que jeito estranho?

Rin parecia que ia explodir.

- Como se, por algum milagre divino, _se importasse _comigo!!!

Foi então que o sinal tocou. Era o último alerta para os alunos restantes na escola. O celular de Rin vibrou ao mesmo tempo.

A garota virou-se de costas para o professor, ignorando a expressão irritada dele, e atendeu a ligação.

- Alô?!

- _Rin, meu bem, onde você está? Sango disse que você ia ficar para ajudar uma das professoras…_

- Eu? – a garota perguntou, incrédula. E então lembrou-se de Sango ficando para trás… de como a amiga _adorava _lhe meter em confusões… e tudo mais… - E-eu vou ajudar a professora sim! Aliás, já estou indo para casa! – completou, apressada.

- _Ah sim. Fiquei preocupada com você sozinha, já que Kagome foi embora com Inuyasha-sama._

Rin arregalou os olhos.

- Como é?

- _Ele deu uma carona a ela. Ela me ligou e avisou._

- Kami-sama…

- Enfim… tenho de desligar. Ligue-me quando chegar em casa. Até mais tarde, querida!!

E desligou. Rin guardou o aparelho prateado dentro da bolsa, e começou a andar pelo corredor, ignorando Sesshoumaru. E então a mão dele segurou seu cotovelo, obrigando-a a parar de andar. A garota começou a contar mentalmente, para se acalmar.

- Você pode _por favor _me soltar?

- Não. Vou levá-la para casa.

Rin arqueou a sobrancelha sugestivamente.

- Você tem algum distúrbio?

- Não seja idiota.

- Então pare com isso!!

- Você é muito complicada – ele estreitou os olhos – Porque simplesmente não aceita a carona e vamos embora daqui?

- Quem disse que quero uma carona sua? – Rin tentou puxar o braço – Eu vou gritar se não me soltar!!

- Vou levá-la para casa. – Ele disse simplesmente, e soltou o cotovelo da garota. Rin estava tão irritada que teve que ficar alguns instantes parada para não agir precipitadamente. Sua vontade era estrangular Sesshoumaru.

Já este, por sua vez, não se reconhecia. Desde quando era tão insistente, e desde quando atormentava as pessoas daquela forma? Estava parecendo Inuyasha, ou Miroku. O pianista fez uma careta, que desfez assim que ele viu Rin tentando se controlar. Talvez estivesse agindo daquela forma porque era tremendamente divertido ver Rin irritada.

- Vamos?

Rin respirou fundo. Era melhor ir com Sesshoumaru, assim ele a deixaria em paz. A casa dela não era tão longe.

- Vamos – a garota rosnou, mal-humorada.

Sesshoumaru comprimiu os lábios, segurando um sorriso. Ainda ia se divertir _muito _durante aquela breve carona.

**'Cause you'll be in my heart**  
_Porque você estará no meu coração._

**Yes, you'll be in my heart**  
_Sim, você estará no meu coração,_

**From this day on now and forever more**  
_Deste dia em diante, agora e eternamente mais._

**You'll be in my heart**  
_Você estará em meu coração._

**No matter what they say**  
_Não importa o que dizem,_

**You'll be here in my heart**  
_Você estará aqui em meu coração_

**Always**  
_Sempre_

_---_

N.A: Olá! Gostaram do capítulo? O outro já está quase pronto xD Deixem reviews!!! Beijinhos


End file.
